Define Beauty
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Future Fic: - Rachel reads a very negative review and Finn comforts her, trying to convince her she is beautiful.


**Name: **Define Beauty  
**Author: **blondezilla90  
**Pairing/Character: **Finn/Rachel  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** Future Fic: - Rachel reads a very negative review and Finn comforts her, trying to convince her she is beautiful.

**A/N:** This fic is dedicated to the amazing people which are also known as the Fildos. You guys make my days so much better and you guys never fail to entertain me. I love you! Special thanks to maramac who beta'ed this story *hugs*

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sighed as she stepped out of the shower, steam clouding her vision as she moved over to the mirror. Her hand came up to remove some of the steam and she stared at herself, letting out a long sigh as she wrapped her towel tighter around her body. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face, still dripping from the shower. Her eyes were red and puffy and despite the hot shower her face still looked tearstained. Slowly her gazed dropped to the tabloid magazine which was placed on the washing machine, a picture of herself in the center with a big bright, red headline over her body: "Amazing voice, okay looks and a terrible attitude." Another sigh escaped her lips as a tear leaked from her eye and made its way down her cheek.

Rachel knew her personality wasn't exactly the best. She was sometimes a selfish, demanding, very ambitious woman; she was a perfectionist and she did everything to be the best. She was able to accept that, but a random tabloid magazine calling her 'the ugly duckling with the Barbra nose of Broadway' was something she couldn't handle. Rachel was aware she wasn't the most beautiful woman nor did she have the best fashion sense, but she loved her clothes and she had been wearing them ever since High School - despite the teasing and constant mobbing at school. She never thought of herself as the ugly one. She wasn't a Quinn Fabray or a Santana Lopez, but she wasn't an ugly duckling either.

Another tear escaped her eye and she untangled herself from the towel and picked up her pink panties, slipping into them before she took her bathrobe and put it on. She took one more glance at the magazine and then grabbed it, clutching it in her hands as she stomped into the bedroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and let her eyes wander from head to toe. Maybe the tabloids were right. Maybe she was ugly. Maybe she was too fat and her nose should be corrected. Maybe if she hadn't had such ethnic looks, she'd be a big star now. Angrily, she threw the magazine out of the door as tears started to fall and a quiet sob left her mouth. And another and another, until she was flat out crying and sobbing.

"Baby?"

She heard a voice all of a sudden and spun around towards the door. In the hallway Finn was standing, the magazine in his hands as he looked at her. She didn't dare to say a word and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe her face, taking several deep breaths.

"You don't believe this shit, do you?" he said and walked over to her, throwing the mag into the trash can. He put his hands on Rachel's shoulders as she shook her head furiously, a quiet "no" coming from her body.

"Look at me..." he said in a soothing voice, but Rachel refused to look up. Her eyes were fixed on the carpet and Finn felt a rush of anger pulsating through his veins. How could those stupid people ever write such crap about his beautiful wife? Were they too narrowminded, too fixated on what Hollywood considered pretty? A woman didn't need to be blonde, blue eyed, have a small nose and weigh less than a feather to be pretty. Bones were not sexy.

"Rachel...don't listen to them. Ever. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he mumbled and moved his finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up so she was finally looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tearstained. It broke his heart into a million pieces that people could be so cruel. Rachel was beautiful.

"Why shouldn't I?" she finally spoke and hiccupped, turned away from Finn. "My nose is huge, my boobs are too small, my hair is a mess and I have fat rolls on my belly and hips. My thighs are too big and my entire body seems out of proportion."

"Rachel..." he said, warningly, but she just rambled on.

"And, oh, look at those cheeks and the stupid round face and my ears. They're huge. It's just...I..." her hands came down to undo the knot of her bathrobe, pulling it back slightly to reveal her body. "Look at that. LOOK...It's just...it's just...disgusting."

That did it for Finn. The anger reached its boiling point and Finn grabbed Rachel's arm, spinning her around so she was facing him. She looked up at him in shock and gasped loudly as she noticed Finns glare.

"Don't you EVER...talk about yourself that way. Especially if those stupid tabloids wrote that crap. Rachel, you're the most beautiful girl on this earth. You have a beauty that no one else has. You're not like everyone else. Your voice and your body are unique. Why...why can't you see what I see? You have these huge, deep brown eyes. They always remind me of deep pools of chocolate and you know how much I love that." She chuckled slightly at the comment and Finn slowly turned her towards the mirror again, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Look at your beautiful hair. Even when it's wet and all over the place it looks shiny and perfect. Every time we make love I love to tangle my hands in your hair, grabbing it because I love the feeling of it. And then your nose: That nose is something else. It's a Jewish nose - it reminds me of your roots. I love it. It fits your entire look, without it you would look completely different. No one would recognize you." Finn slowly moved one of his hands up to her face and traced her nose with his index finger, letting it slowly move down to her lips.  
"Those lips. God, every time I leave for work and I kiss these lips, I cannot wait to get back home and kiss them again. They're the perfect size and fit me so well. They're smooth and you always like to wear that strawberry lip gloss. Just the smell of it makes me go crazy." Gently he turned her face away from the mirror to press his own lips against hers, teasing her lower lips with his tongue. Rachel let out a content sigh and leaned back against Finn, a fuzzy feeling engulfing her entire body.

"God...so perfect," he whispered as he pulled away, turning her head once again. His lips moved to her ear, his hot breath tickling it as he spoke in a low, husky voice.

"I love to suck on your ear lobe and kiss you behind it. It always turns you on and you let out these noises that drive me crazy." He puckered his lips and brushed them against the sensitive skin, feeling Rachel tremble in his arms.

"I love your arms. They're long and I love it when you wrap them around my neck to hold me closer while kissing you. I love it when you just hold me in your arms. It's the safest place in the world." He started to place endless kisses down both of her arms and back up, stopping at her neck again.

"You're perfect. I love your entire body. Your neck, your shoulders. Your collarbone. I love to place kisses on every part of you, covering every inch of skin." His other hand came up and he smiled against her neck as he kissed it, while his hands cupped her naked breasts.

"Your breasts. They're perfect. They fit into my hands and I love how your nipples pucker under my touch. I love to suck on them and I love how perfectly they fit in my mouth. I love how it drives you wild with desire, and how sensitive you are." Rachel moaned loudly as he pinched both of her nipples, feeling her panties dampen. She loved it when Finn touched her like this.

"Finn...," she breathed out and tried to turn around, but he held her in place and shushed her.

"No...just...let me show you - what I see every day when I wake up." His voice was raspy and low and Rachel could practically hear the want in his voice.

"Don't let anyone ever tell you your breasts are too small. They're perfect. I love them so much. Right underneath them is your ribcage and belly. I love how your ribcage rises and falls quickly every time you orgasm and I love your flat belly, the one which one day will hopefully hold our child. Every time I lay my head on it I imagine how the baby would be inside there. A person we both created growing inside of you." A small tear slipped down Rachel's face and her lower lip trembled. She felt her heart beating faster as she felt a rush of electricity run through her body. God, how she loved this man… The only thing she loved even more was how he was able to make her feel, even when she felt like dirt. Her eyes traced his hands as they drew random pattern on her belly and ribcage, goose bumps soon covering her entire body.

"You're so... so beautiful Rachel. Look at those amazing legs. You're petite but you have endless legs. Every time you wrap them around me I feel like I am in heaven. Especially when we're lying in bed, making love for hours and hours." His hand nudged her legs apart a little, grazing her inner thigh and receiving a low moan from Rachel. He smiled as he placed a kiss on her neck, gently nibbling and sucking at her pulse point. He smiled as he felt Rachel shrug off her bath robe and pressed her backside against his front. Finn ground himself into her and growled a little, pulling away to look into her eyes via the mirror.

"Can't you feel how much you turn me on? Can't you feel how hard I am just for you? Only you can make me feel this way, baby. Only you," he mumbled and moved his right hand in between her thighs, cupping her through her panties. For the first time in her entire life Rachel was speechless. She felt a huge lump in the back of her throat, hot tears running down her cheeks. Never before had she felt so loved and never before had she loved her husband more.

"I love you... so much, Rachel. I love you so much and I wish you could slip into my body to experience what I feel for you and what your entire existance does to me. You're the second person who I've ever slept with and you've been the only person I have been with since I was 16 years old. Even after being together for 12 years and being married for 3, you still do all these things to me. Every time I am with you I feel like 16 again." He hooked his fingers into her panties, sliding them down her legs to expose her naked self to them.

"God… you're perfection," he muttered and kissed her neck and shoulder, while quickly unbuttoning his shirt to shrug it off. Soon his jeans and socks followed and he wrapped his arms back around Rachel. He pulled her towards him and took a few steps back, sitting down at the edge on the bed. She watched him in the mirror, gasping as he pulled her hips down and seated her on his lap. His erection pressed into her lower back and she let out a gasp in surprise and arousal. Finn smiled and kissed her shoulder, his hands moving to her knees.

"You're so... so perfect… look at you..." he whispered and moved her legs apart, exposing Rachel completely. They both gasped at the sight and Finn placed her legs on either side of his own, using his hands to knead her inner thighs.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank God every day. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered huskily and let his right hand move to her center, brushing a finger against her clit. Rachel drew in a sharp breath and moaned, bucking her hips.

"Finn please...," she begged and grabbed his thighs to steady herself, watching as two of his fingers easily slipped into her body. Both of them moaned in unison and Finn slowly moved his hand, using his other to gently rub her clit.

"Oh god... this is so... good...," she moaned and spread her legs further, gasping as Finn pinched her clit while bending his fingers. Rachel's breath quickened and she bucked her hips against his hand, craving more and more. Her eyes slipped closed and she leaned her head back, groaning loudly as Finn shoved a third finger into her body. Her walls clamped around him, trying to hold him in.

"Open your eyes, baby...," he whispered and wiggled his fingers, rubbing her clit furiously as he felt her walls contract, a high pitched moan leaving her body as she tumbled over the edge. Her breath was ragged, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. A slight sheen of sweat formed on her body and Rachel fought the urge to close her eyes and snuggle into Finn. While she came down from her high, he placed tiny kisses on her shoulder, neck and cheeks, gently pulling his fingers away and flicking them over her clit. Rachel squirmed and chuckled breathlessly, her entire body feeling like goo.

"That...was...amazing," she rasped out and turned her head a little, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was slow and sensual, yet Rachel sensed the need of Finn. She smiled against his lips and let her hand slip between their bodies to grab his cloth-covered cock. She gently rubbed it and received a deep moan in response.

"Indeed..but... this... is about you not me," he said and took her hand, pulling it away from his body. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck and wrapped an arm around her body, steadying them as he slid down on the floor, kneeling in front of the bed as Rachel was sitting on his thighs, her legs still spread.

"What are you doing?" Rachel raised an eyebrow and felt Finn wiggle around beneath her. All of the sudden she felt his erected cock pressed against her backside, hot and hard. She licked her lips and rocked her ass against him, causing both of them to moan in unison.

"I'm gonna show you exactly how beautiful you are. I'm going to show you what I see every time I make love to you." His voice was husky and he moved one of his arms to play with her breast, while his other snug around them to lift Rachel's hips. She gasped as she stared at the mirror, seeing how Finn pulled her back slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. A small cry in surprise but most of all pleasure left her lips as he slowly slid her down, seeing his cock disappear in her body.

"Oh god...Finn...," she moaned loudly and grasped his arm tightly, digging her nails into his skin. He grunted and turned her head towards him, kissing her hungrily. She kissed him back with all her might, pushing her tongue in his mouth and bucking her hips. He smiled and pulled away, grasping her hips to move her up. Rachel watched as she saw him slip out and immediately back in, her lower body trembling as the wetness increased.

"You're so hot baby...so beautiful...," he whispered against her skin and moved her faster against him, guiding her as her eyes were fixated on the mirror, watching every move. She had never felt this much pleasure or love for Finn. Seeing the two of them connected in the most intimate way made her heart explode in her chest. Never in her life had she felt more beautiful or more pretty as of right now.

"God...Finn...I love you so much...," she moaned as he shifted a little, increasing his pace.

"I love you too baby...so much...you've got no idea...I'm so lucky I have you...," he mumbled into her ear, his hot breath tickling it. She cried out as he gave her a particular hard thrust, pressing his right hand against her lower body. The sensation was incredible but she needed more. She needed to feel more of him.

"Please Finn.. please - I need more of you...I need to hold you," she begged and grasped his arm even tighter. He smiled and held her tightly as he pulled himself out of her, shifting her around so she was facing him. He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Rachel's hips to guide her towards him. He lifted her on his lap and waited for her to wrap her legs around his waist, moving his hands to her ass to lift her up. She grabbed his cock in her hands and positioned him at her entrance, tightening her legs as he slowly let her slide down. Both moaned in unison and Rachel tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his while attacking his mouth with hers.

"I love you..." Finn mumbled against her mouth and moved her hips, kissing her even harder.

"I love you more...," she said in a very low voice. She rocked her hips against him and clamped her muscles, causing Finn to groan in pleasure.

"I'm so close, baby… so close...," Finn panted as some sweat dripped down the side of his face. Rachel traced it with her finger and plunged her mouth back on his, kissing him fiercely as she rocked her hips faster, moaning as his hand found her clit. He rubbed it in synch with her rocking and soon both were crying out in pleasure, reaching the highest point. Time seemed to stop as Rachel tumbled over the edge and felt her entire body go limp. She felt him come as well, deep inside of her, and she slumped against Finn. They both panted harshly and his arms were around her body as he stilled their movements, holding her tightly. A single tear slipped from Rachel's cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. This was the most intense moment in her entire life. It was wonderful. Never before did she love Finn more.

"I love you...i love you so much... thank you..." she mumbled into his shoulder and pressed her lips against him. Finn let one of his hands come up to cup her cheek, moving her away a little so he was able to look into her eyes. His thumb traced her tear and wiped it away, pressing the lightest kiss on her lips.

"I love you too...I love you so much it kills me to see you like this...never...EVER...read one of these trash magazines again - nor believe them! You're beautiful...gorgeous..." His voice was thick with emotion and Rachel leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his. She was a lucky woman, because she was the wife of Finn Hudson.

THE END


End file.
